Mistletoe
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: A BlackIce Christmas short in which Jack finds a reason for Pitch to like something about his most hated holiday (P.S this is not the full version because adult themeness OwO Read my comment at the bottom of the story to know where to go for that ;) )


Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians or any of it's characters, just this story and it's concept.

.Sketch of Jack drawn by me and can also be found on my DA account- Vitamin-Emo

 **Warning** : Mature content, strong language, gay sexual content

* * *

 **Mistletoe**

Shiny eyesores.  
Blindingly bright nuisance.  
Overly colourful heap of junk.  
Happy, sappy, pathetic little holiday.  
These were the... kinder things Pitch would say about Christmas.  
And Jack was hearing more and more of the Nightmare King's angry muttering and whining about his most hated holiday, as well as grumbling disapproval of how the children were spoilt on goodies.  
Pitch was most definitely a talker, and he was starting to get on Jack's nerves with all the complaining the older spirit was doing.

Jack was the only one who talked to Pitch.  
Since Pitch had seemingly calmed down on the whole taking over the world with fear thing, not having shown his face in a long while, Jack Frost had let his curiosity get the best of him, wondering what had become of the man, and found his way back into the Boogieman's lair to find him having put aside his evil plans; at least for the time being.  
Ever since then he would pay the man visits that started of rare and short, but as time progressed became more and more frequent and long.  
At first there was mild fighting and threats, but over time, and with how much spare time unageing and free spirits have, they ended up talking... Normally just quick exchanges of snide remarks and cheeky puns. But the more Jack visited, the more they talked, and a somewhat friendly and playful atmosphere grew around the two. And the bastard was using that to his full advantage to vent to someone other than his Nightmares.  
But why did Jack keep returning? Well, you could say he'd gained some sort of... crush on the man.  
He didn't notice at first, but when he did, he thought he was having some sort of mental breakdown. His next visit after that time was a month or so later. And when he walked through the lair in search of Pitch to try and prove to himself that he was being stupid, that the feeling was imaginary and meant nothing, the man did not notice him straight away, and that's when Jack saw a real and excruciating emotion on Pitch's face, and not just a quick flash of something that seamed like maybe it was more than it appearer. Jack stopped in his tracks and stared, unable to look away from the broken and lonely look of sadness that had found it's way through the hard dark facade that Pitch put up, and Jack felt his heart stop. Pitch looked so bare and depressed and alone, and Jack had an incredible urge to hug him and apologise for not visiting in so long. But this was nothing like the want to make a friend feel better, this was different; deeper. And then Pitch turned around, his eyes widening in realisation that someone was there. And Jack watched as those emotions he knew so well were once again covered up. But, now that he'd seen them, it didn't mater how angrily Pitch would look down at him for sneaking up on him, he could still see it in his eyes, as well as a small flicker of happiness when he saw Jack had returned. And that's when Jack decided he didn't need to convince himself he had no romantic interest in the man, because that was impossible, now that he knew it was more than just a simple crush.

And now because of all his stupidity and impossible feelings that he guessed Pitch may have picked up on, because he could have sworn the king had been flirting somewhat as of late, here he was, in the Boogieman's lair, once again listening to the man whinge about the upcoming holiday.  
Yay. This is fun.

"Oh, and don't get me started on the ridiculous sweaters! And then there's th-"

"Pitch?"

"...Yes?" Pitch stopped his pacing to look up at Jack.

"Is there really absolutely _nothing_ you like even a _little_ about Christmas..?" Jack asked boredly from his seat on the top of the black globe, that now only shone with golden lights of Pitch's few believers. Pitch looked away in thought, a hand behind his back and one beneath his chin.

"hmm... Well, there are those amusing nightmares that some children have of Santa Claus and other Christmas themed things." He chuckled and somehow it actually made Jack laugh a little under his breath as he shook his head.

"No, about the actual holiday."

"How absurd. Why would I like anything to do with such a stupid event?" Pitch looked nearly insulted, and Jack laughed a little more as he hopped down from his seat and walked up to him.

"You sure?" The man raised his brow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I bet I can find something you might like, just a little." Jack smirked, leaning against his staff, head leaning to the side leaving his neck exposed.

"Well..." Jack watched as Pitch eyed the pale skin of his neck.  
"You do know I like the cold."

"It's not always cold on Xmas. In some places, it's hot." Pitch's gaze moved to Jack's eyes. There was some sort of tension in the air now, and Jack was loving it. Pitch didn't seem to know what to do. And that's when Jack made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret later, hoping he had read the man correctly.  
"Listen, here's what I'm gonna do. On Christmas day, a few days from now, I'm gonna come back here and give you something. Then we'll see if there's really _nothing_ you like about this bright n' cheery holiday of North's."

"You want to give me a gift?"

"What I'll bring isn't _traditionally_ a gift; but you can make it in to one if you want to. Depends what you choose to do with it."

"What are you talking about..?"

"You'll see. So, yeah, I gotta go now; you now, _cold_ to spread around and all that." Jack let the wind pick him up from the ground and smiled down at Pitch before turning and flying out.  
"See you soon!"

"... I'll see you soon, Jack Frost." Pitch stared after him for a few seconds before going back to pacing in front of his globe, his thoughts now on something other than his hate of Christmas.

The next few days passed by slowly for Pitch; too slowly. Jack didn't show up before the twenty-fifth, and this was the first time ever that he wanted the day to hurry up and get there. He'd never wanted it to be Christmas so badly before. What on earth was Jack talking about? Bringing him something that could be a gift only if he chose it to be that? He wanted to know already! And the wait was killing him, unanswered questions racking his brain.  
When Christmas morning was eventually upon him, he waited impatiently in his throne room. Pacing around, nearly nervous about the whole awaited moment of when he would find out what Jack had planed.  
He sat down on his throne; resting his chin on his hand he closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to calm down and get a grip. This was ridiculous.  
The air around him began to cool, a breeze ruffling his spiked hair as something freezing fell on the tip of his nose. Tiredly opening his eyes he saw a few small snowflakes fall in front of his face. Confused in his sleepy state, he gasped and jolted upright. Familiar laughter suddenly sounded from above him.

"What's wrong Pitch? Didn't get enough sleep? Is that cause you've been waiting for me to come back all this time?" Slowly lifting his unimpressed face, he could see Jack sat atop the back of his throne.

"And how long have you been there?"

"Oh, me? Long enough to've seen you pacing round like you always do before nearly falling asleep in your chair of doom." Pitch sighed before looking away, but didn't move from his seat. Jack looked down at him for a second before he floated down in to Pitch's vision, holding his staff behind his back with both hands.

"Well? What was this thing you wanted to bring to me?"

"... Close your eyes." Pitch looked at him suspiciously, but did as he was asked. He heard footsteps as Jack got closer until he could practically feel the boy's cold breath on his face. But he kept his eyes closed, waiting.

"...Jack?" This was all rather bizarre and his curiosity was shouting at him to open his eyes to see what was happening, his instincts telling him this was dangerous and he was open for attacks.

"Open your eyes, Pitch..." And he did so, slowly. His eyes then widened when he saw Jack's face only centimetres away, and between them, hanging from the crook of the boy's staff by a red bow, were white berries surrounded by long soft green leaves. Mistletoe.

"That's..."

"Y-yeah." Jack's cheeks were flushed, his eyes averting there gaze, shy from the situation he'd put them both in.  
"This is maybe a little forward and all... But, you know... Just, do what you want, I'll understand."

"So this is what you meant when you said I could choose to make something that is not traditionally a gift in to a gift..."

"Yeah... and, you know, it's a Christmas tradition to... Kiss under mistletoe. So I guessed, if you wanted to, then maybe I could give you something to like about Christmas. And if not, then, well I'd know how you feel..."

"Jack... Look at me." Jack looked slowly in to the man's silver eyes that seemed to be shining with gold, as a grey hand made it's way up to cup his cheek. Jack took a sharp intake of breath from the gesture and his eyes were half lidded and hopeful.  
"Do you have any idea what you could be getting yourself into?"

"I know."

"But you want to risk it anyway."

"Yep."

"Stubborn boy."

"But you like that, don't you?"

"I suppose I do. Amongst other things..." Pitch leaned forward, stopping a centimetre before the boy's parted lips. He could feel freezing breath hit his own lips as Jack's breathing picked up it's pace in anticipation.

"...Pitch."

"You've been so teasing as of late... I had a feeling that maybe... But I told myself that wasn't possibly true, that I was misinterpreting things. do you have any idea of how much I've been holding back so as not to scare you away?"

"Oh god, r-really?" Jack couldn't lie to himself, he was turned on right now. God he hoped that he wasn't just being messed with..! It seemed like Pitch felt the same, but he still had his doubts and feared the worst.

"Stupid boy.."

"Please... Just... just... Fuck this, just kiss me!" Pitch smirked and snickered before closing the small gap between them. Jack moaned, not expecting him to actually do as he asked. Pitch's other hand found it's way to the back of Jack's head, puling lightly at the snowy hair that felt so much softer than it looked. He licked at the boy's bottom lip, nipping at it before forcing his tongue inside the cool cavern of his mouth. Jack whined at the forcefulness of it and pressed his tongue back against Pitch's. The kiss had become heated very quickly and when Pitch pulled back after a quick suck on his now slightly swollen lip, Jack sighed, dipping his head. He felt both light and heavy all at the same time. He'd never kissed like _that_ before and it was way better than what he was hoping for. He was practically gasping for breath. He felt the sweet wait of Pitch's forehead leaning on his as he listened to the man's quick breathing.

"Okay, you've found something for me to like about today." Jack giggled and looked up at him.

"Good cause I think I'd die on the spot if you rejected me after that kiss. Can we, can we do that again?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure." Pitch grabbed his waist and pulled him in to his lap, Jack gasping from the quick change of position and dropping his staff with it's mistletoe to the floor.  
"My my, you must of liked that kiss a lot, hmm?" Pitch said, looking down between Jack's legs.

"Shut-shut up! Fuck, just hurry up and do more of that thing you just did..." Pitch laughed and grabbed his hair again, pulling his head back slightly. He kissed him forcefully, but pulled back after a few second to attack that pale neck that he previously had only been able to admire visually. He kissed and nipped down it, pulling more on his hair to gain more access, before sucking on his pulse, making Jack moan once again.  
"F-fuck, Pitch!"

"I most definitely want this gift my boy; will you let me unwrap it?"

"Hell yes!"

Pitch pulled Jack's hoodie over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Pretty boy, so very beautiful..." He went back to work on his neck, hands roaming his now bare torso.

"Mnn... Pitch, you too... clothes off..!"

"Not here... come on." moving both of his hands down to cup Jack's buttocks, squeezing, gaining more sweet noise from the winter spirit, he picked him up as he got off of the throne. Jack's arms wound around his neck and legs around his hips, his face pressed against the side of Pitch's. As they walked, the Nightmare King massaged the boy's ass and let his moving rock Jack slightly against him, teasing the bulge in his pants.

"Mnn... Pitch, Pitch, you-you're doing that on, ah, purpose... sto-op, sensitive hnn..." He keened and held on tighter, not use to so much contact.

"Nearly there now, darling." He carried him down a hall and to a door that opened on it's own and closed behind them. The room was dark and ancient looking, but grand non the less. In the centre of the far wall was a bed larger than any Jack had ever seen, and when he looked at the dark silken sheets, the realisation of what they were about to do hit him and he shivered. He'd never done this before; did Pitch realise that? Did it matter? What should he do... He felt panic start to rise as Pitch dropped him down on to the bed, pressing him down in to the covers as he kissed him once again. Jack pushed gently at the man's chest and he stopped.  
"What's wrong..."

"Sorry, I just, just. Oh god." He covered his face, gasping in to his hands and letting out a whine as Pitch started to stroke him through the barrier of clothing he still had on.

"Scared now are we? And very sensitive I see."

"Fuck you." Pitch chuckled lowly and moved Jack's hands from his blushing face.

"I'm guessing you've never done this with a man before?" Jack looked away, clearly embarrassed.  
"Have you done it with _anyone_ before?"

"Yes! Well, erm, sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"What happened Jack? Too cold for her were you?" Jack's eyes widened and he turned on his side, covering his face again. Bullseye.  
"Oh... It really did not go well did it."

"She was some kind of forest spirit who thought I was cute and brought me to her house... We talked, then kissed, and then clothes came off and before we got anywhere she kicked me out cause I was too cold and she couldn't stand me touching her let alone going any further... Maybe we should stop. I can deal with myself." Jack was definitely panicking now. How adorable. Pitch licked the shell of his ear making him jump.

"Who said I wanted to stop because of how cold you are? You are perfect Jack. And I want you so _very_ badly. I love the cold, I'm nothing like the fools who rejected you. And you have no idea how turned on I feel at the thought of being inside you." Jack shivered and looked at him. Pitch wanted to be inside him. The thought was scary, but he was also turned on by it; he wanted this, and so did Pitch.

"Then, then do it." Pitch smirked and let his cloak fall to the floor...

* * *

Full version can be found on my AO3 (Archive of our own) account, Psychological_Chocolate  
because sex O/ /^/ /O  
Just type Psychological_Chocolate AO3 in google and my account should be at the top of the page.

To those waiting for updates on my other BlackIce stories, don't worry they are not forgotten! They're just sort of on pause at the moment. I've been writing little bits now and then but haven't had the time or inspiration to finish and edit something I'm happy to upload.

Please leave a comment if you like!~

Happy Holidays!~


End file.
